The Center for Clinical Epidemiology and Biostatistics (CCEB), the Gastroenterology Division (GD), both of the University of Pennsylvania (Penn) School of Medicine (SOM), and Penn's Leonard Davis Institute (LDI), in collaboration with the Division of Gastroenterology, Hepatology, and Nutrition (DGHN) within the SOM's Department of Pediatrics, seek the continuation of a highly successful research training program for clinically oriented investigators in Gastrointestinal Clinical Epidemiology. The overarching objective of this program is to train individuals who have completed their clinical training to be rigorous and independent academic clinical investigators in the broad field of gastroenterology. This training program consists of (1) a core curriculum of required courses in clinical epidemiology and health services research methodology and biostatistics;(2) a series of seminars in gastroenterology combining faculty expertise from the CCEB, LDI, and GD;(3) extensive independent readings and individualized tutorials;(4) a required course in gastroenterology epidemiology;(5) elective courses in advanced methods for epidemiology, health services research, and biostatistics;(6) a series of seminars and workshops designed to improve trainees'skills in presentations and manuscript/grant writing;(7) instruction in the responsible conduct of research and regulatory affairs;and (8) the development/completion of a clinical research project in gastrointestinal diseases, under supervision of a mentoring team comprised of at least one methodological, one clinical, and one biostatistical preceptor. The program is designed to achieve: (1) indepth knowledge of the research techniques appropriate for clinical epidemiology and clinically-oriented health services research investigation;(2) intensive, supervised research experiences;and (3) integration and cohesiveness among faculty and fellows through participation in CCEB, GD, and LDI lectures, seminars, and journal clubs. Fellows are candidates for a Master of Science in Clinical Epidemiology (MSCE) degree. When feasible, candidates are encouraged to seek a Ph.D. degree. The strengths of the ongoing Gastroenterology Clinical Epidemiology Training Program are a long history of successful NIH T32 research training programs in the CCEB, GD, and LDI;comprehensive and rigorous courses, seminars, and research programs for trainees;and a rich history of collaborative links among the programs. In addition, there are excellent basic science laboratories in the GD (supported by R01 grant funded investigators and an NIH/NIDDK Center for Digestive and Liver Diseases) as well as throughout the SOM, several large databases and tissue banks, and a deep commitment of all SOM Chairpersons and Program Directors to the successful implementation of this training program. The existence of a K30 grant (Clinical Research Curriculum Award), diverse faculety expertise in the CCEB, GD, DGHN, and LDI, and recent successes of trainees provide a strong rationale for the continuation of this successful program